


Post-Practice

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has a surprise for Bokuto after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Practice

Bokuto often came back from practice exhausted. It was one of the few things that could truly wipe the energy from him. Not in a bad way. But he was noticeably more subdued after practice. The practices at university level were much more intense than the high school ones had been. 

Sugawara had Plans. 

Bokuto would often come back to his apartment and Suga would make dinner, which they'd share with Daichi and Asahi. Today, however, Daichi had decided to take Asahi out and they were staying the night at Asahi's apartment. Leaving Suga by himself. 

Suga hadn't been left on his own in a long time. He was looking forward to it. 

He prepared the apartment, figured out where he wanted to order take-out from, and set up a movie for later. Just before five, Bokuto opened the door, dropped his gym bag, and called out, “Koushi?” 

Suga slipped out of the bathroom, where he'd been making some last minute preparations, and into the living room. Bokuto smiled at him. He looked like he'd been sweating a lot, his normally spikey hair smoothed down by either sweat or water (or both.) 

“How was practice?” Suga asked. 

“G-good.” Bokuto seemed to be caught off guard by what Suga was wearing. It was autumn, but Suga had put on a loose t-shirt and his boxers. He shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on top of his gym bag. “Is it...warm in here or something?” 

“Or something.” Suga crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Bokuto's lips. “We have this place to ourselves.” He reached behind Bokuto to lock the door. 

“Oh.” Bokuto's eyes widened. Suga grinned up at him. “Ohhhhh.” 

Suga pressed up against Bokuto, allowing himself to feel the hardness of Bokuto's muscles pressed against him. It was different than when they were asleep together. Boktuo became soft, then. But now he was still worked up from practice. He felt strong. Suga pressed his palm flat against Bokuto's chest, pushing himself away. 

“I want you,” he murmured, looking Bokuto up and down in a way that he knew would get Bokuto riled up. 

Bokuto bit his lower lip as Suga yanked on his shirt, pulling him forward. “Bedroom?” 

“Here.” Suga stopped in the middle of the living room. He'd moved the coffee table aside, set towels on the floor. Bokuto only just noticed them. 

“Whoa. What if someone walks in?” 

“That's part of the fun, isn't it?” Suga asked. “They won't. I mean, we can always go to the bedroom if you want to.” 

Bokuto responded by tugging off his shirt and tossing it aside. He placed his hands on his hips. “Lead the way, Koushi!” 

Suga laughed, light and melodic, and pulled Bokuto forward. Bokuto lost his balance and ended up on his back, Suga straddling him. 

“First of all,” Suga said, “I didn't tell you to take off your shirt.” 

“Oops.” Bokuto laughed. “So you're gonna take me like this? I haven't even prepared, I'm sweaty-” 

“That doesn't matter,” Suga said. 

“I didn't know you liked it dirty, Koushi,” Bokuto said, grinning. 

Suga grinned back. “I don't. You're taking me.” He leaned away for a moment to grab something from the coffee table, setting two items on the towel beside Bokuto. Lube and a condom. 

Bokuto stifled another laugh. “Then why're you on top?” 

“You've gotta work for it,” Suga said, and he placed his entire weight on Bokuto, pressing them together. He sucked on Bokuto's lower lips and when Bokuto tried to bring him into a kiss, he moved his head to suck on the skin of Bokuto's neck. 

Bokuto tried to shift underneath him, to flip their positions, but Suga made it hard as he ground his hips down onto Bokuto's. Bokuto's cock grew hard and he found himself trying to match Suga's movements, arching up. Suga trailed his lips down Bokuto's stomach and then sat up, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Bokuto's shorts. He snapped it. Bokuto winced, and Suga pulled the shorts down, leaving only the boxers. 

Suga yanked those down, too, and Bokuto saw his chance. As Suga tried to get the boxers off from around Bokuto's ankles, Bokuto grabbed him by the arms and forced him off, then lightly pushed him. He managed to get behind Suga, who was still on his knees, and pull down his boxers. 

Now Suga's shirt skimmed his hips. Bokuto didn't pull it off and Suga couldn't be bothered to. Bokuto was too distracted by everything else to be concerned with Suga's shirt, and Suga loved that. 

“Down,” Bokuto said. 

Suga glanced over his shoulder, grinning. “I'm not making it that easy, Koutarou.” 

“I'll make you,” Bokuto growled, grabbing Suga's shoulders and forcing him down. Suga tried to twist around, but Bokuto was stronger. He gave an experimental thrust, then reached for the condom and the lube. As he lubed himself up, Suga muttered something under his breath. 

“What was that?” Bokuto asked. He gently started to push himself inside Suga. Suga squirmed. 

“Go hard,” Suga told him. 

Bokuto grinned, digging his fingers into Suga's skin as he pushed further into Suga. Suga made a strange noise, a “nnng,” sound. Bokuto leaned forward and rested his chin on Suga's shoulder and whispered, “Ready?” 

“Yes,” Suga breathed. 

“Good.” Bokuto pulled back and then thrust forward, hard. Suga cried out as Bokuto thrust in and out again, finding a pace and going faster and faster. 

Suga lost himself in the feeling of Bokuto thrusting into him again and again and again, in feeling Bokuto's panting breaths hot against his ear and neck, feeling his fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders, not being able to see Bokuto but closing his eyes and feeling every inch of him right there, enveloping him until he felt like he couldn't possibly feel better. He lurched forward and cried out as Bokuto slammed into him, but it was Bokuto's soft whisper of “Koushi, damn it, I love you so much,” tender in the middle of all of that energy, that sent him over the edge. 

Bokuto came as Suga clenched around him and took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out. They both collapsed onto the towels on the floor. Suga's shirt was sticking to him, the fabric clinging to his sweat-soaked skin. He turned towards Bokuto, who was staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. Then he grinned at Suga and turned on his side, nudging Suga's hair with his nose. Suga curled towards him, resting his head on Bokuto's chest, feeling his heart beat fast. They lay there for a few moments, 

“I set up a bath for you,” Suga murmured after some time, when their sweat had cooled and their breathing had evened out. 

“Come with me?” Bokuto asked. 

Suga allowed Bokuto to pull him up off the floor.


End file.
